


justify semantics

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last lie Elle will believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	justify semantics

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, although this is just the first in a long line from many 31_days fic from august. no changes/edits made, and. yeah. all i really have to say for the fic itself is that wow writing tox2 angst is easy LOL.

> **1\. the soon-to-be dead**

_It’s not dying_ , Elle tells herself. Her eye goes red, her skin the pitch black of a night with no stars, and even as she sees Canaan looming in the sky practically pulsating, she tells herself that she’s not _actually_ dying. It’s impossible for her to die when she shouldn’t exist in the first place.

She—Elle—the _real_ Elle—will be born soon enough. So, naturally, she has to make room for her. That can’t happen if she doesn’t go to Canaan. There should be no problem in simply doing what she was supposed to do in the first place, right? Right. It has to be right.

That’s what she repeats over and over, whispering it to herself over the sounds of Rideaux dying and the pathway opening up. Bisley looks over at her, and she tightens her grip on the straps of her backpack.

She’s not going to die. She just won’t have lived in the first place.


End file.
